As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: A cena do sofá é montada na forma de quebra-cabeça. Pela reclamação na troca das últimas peças (d'oh!) e pela comemoração após seu conserto (u-hu!), quem montou o jogo foi o Homer. (piada utilizada no episódio 16 da temporada anterior) Sinopse Os Simpson vão jantar no restaurante do Cap. McCallister, mas parece que a comida acaba antes deles serem servidos. O Capitão os enrola, dizendo que mandou buscar sua comida em outro lugar. Enquanto espera, a família conta estórias relacionadas ao mar (portanto bem molhadas) uns pros outros. Enredo Os Simpsons vão até o restaurante Frying Dutchman, onde aguardam ansiosamente pela comida. O Capitão McCallister pede desculpas pela demora e explica que o chefe de cozinha está tendo problemas com o prato especial do dia (um polvo armado com facas afiadas). O Capitão diz que poderia contar alguma história do mar enquanto esperam, mas não sabe nenhuma. Mas Lisa se anima com a ideia e ela mesma conta uma estória para passar o tempo: 'Madame Flor de Moça' É um conto de como o Mayflower, uma caravela, chegou à América. O ano é 1620, e uma viúva peregrina (Marge) corre com seus dois filhos (Bart e Lisa) para o navio que está atracado. Eles estão ansiosos para escaparem do “puritanismo decadente” da Inglaterra. Marge está louca para dar adeus aos bêbados e pecadores, mas antes que o navio deixe o porto, um homem (Homer) aparece sendo perseguido por dois soldados (Lenny e Carl). A puritana e sua filha ouvem o homem rezando e então resolvem ajudá-lo: elas emprestam as roupas do falecido marido da puritana para que ele se disfarce. O plano dá certo e pouco depois o Mayflower parte. O tal homem pergunta ao puritano capitão do navio (Flanders) onde a bebida está guardada, mas o capitão responde que sua gente não bebe. E o homem Homer vai dando em cima da puritana Marge, mas logo descobre que outro puritano (Moe) está interessado e se declara noivo dela (aliás, ele é quem a deixou viúva). Pouco depois o filho Bart irrita Homer e ele começa a estrangular o garoto. Marge olha emocionada e diz que Homer está sufocando Bart da mesma forma que seu falecido marido costumava fazer. Marge permite que Homer pegue sua mão e eles caminham juntos. Moe fica morrendo de ciúmes e pede a Deus que o ajude a se vingar. À noite, Moe dá uma festa e serve um pouco de bebida à Homer (a cerveja que eles estão levando para “confundir os nativos”). Naquele momento, uma terrível tempestade balança o navio e o Cap. Flanders é chamado por Moe para ver o que alguns peregrinos aprontam no porão, chegando lá vê que estão bêbados. Moe culpa Homer por ter embebedo parte da tripulação e por esta afronta, o líder religioso do grupo (Lovejoy) manda prender o pescoço e as mãos de Homer em uma algema de madeira. Conforme a tempestade fica mais forte, o capitão Flanders perde a consciência e Homer, mesmo bêbado e algemado, assume o controle da direção do navio. Ele conduz o Mayflower até águas mais calmas e mais tarde, enquanto beija Marge, consegue avistar terra firme. Quando o navio chega à costa, os peregrinos comemoram com os nativos (cujo líder é o "Chefe" Wiggum) que os receberam tão bem, o primeiro Dia de Ação de Graças… mas o Cap. Flanders não consegue esconder que logo logo o seu grupo vai matar os nativos e ficar com suas terras. ... De volta ao restaurante, o Cap. McCallister, todo espertinho, vem entregar a conta para os Simpsons, mas eles o advertem que ainda não foram servidos. Homer então diz que vai contar a sua estória, mas acha melhor Bart ser o próximo: 'O Lamento da Barra do Mar' Agora a história do Bounty, um navio de carga inglês lembrado pela revolta de sua tripulação em 1789. No conto, Bart aparece como Fletcher Christian e o Diretor Skinner é o Capitão Bligh. Bligh informa à tripulação que, devido a limitação de espaço, todos terão de dormir em pé. Como punição por uma pegadinha que alguém pregou, Bligh ordena que toda a correspondência recebida pelos tripulantes seja jogada no mar. O auxiliar, Bosun Willie, adverte o capitão que se ele irritar demais os marujos, eles poderão iniciar um motim. O navio parte para o Taiti, onde Bligh apanha valiosos ornamentos com o líderes locais, rei Homer e rainha Marge. A jovem tripulação do Bounty diverte-se muito na ilha, mas chega o momento em que o Cap. Bligh ordena o retorno para a Inglaterra. Durante a viagem, os exageros do Capitão deixa os marujos furiosos. Bligh ofende os tripulantes quando eles cantam uma medíocre versão de “''Row, row, rouw your boat''”. Cansados de serem maltratados pelo capitão, os marujos se amotinam e Fletcher (Bart) assume o comando do navio. Bligh e Willie são colocados em um bote e ficam à deriva (mas Bligh acaba sozinho numa tartaruga porque ninguém suporta ele - aliás, nem a tartaruga suportou). Num esforço de destruir tudo o que lembre o antigo regime, Fletcher Chrstian quebra o leme e o lança ao mar. À deriva, o Bounty vai acabar preso no gelo polar e fica cercado por pinguins. ... A cena volta para a mesa dos abandonados e famintos Simpsons; e onde está o dono do restaurante? Lá fora jogando basquete com os auxiliares. Mesmo assim Homer, empolgado por ser sua vez, começa a sua estória: 'Barco Aquático Para Baixo' Uma versão do filme “O Desastre do Poseidon”. É véspera de Ano Novo nos na época dos anos 70. Os passageiros do Cruzeiro Neptuno comemoram a data no salão de bailes. Na sala de comandos do navio, o Almirante (Burns) conversa com seu primeiro assistente (Smithers) e não percebe uma enorme onda vindo em direção à embarcação. O vagalhão atinge o Neptune; no seu salão de bailes o caos toma conta dos tripulantes, à medida que o navio vai emborcando. Homer grita enquanto um enorme pedaço de bolo cai de sua mão e vai parar na claraboia, que agora está no lugar do chão. Pouco depois, Homer não consegue mais se segurar e acaba caindo. Por sorte, ele é salvo pelo bigode de Flanders, cujas pontas curvadas marcam o estilo anos 70. Quase todos os passageiros morrem conforme a onda gigante vai virando o navio. Selma diz aos sobreviventes que a única chance de escaparem será subindo em direção ao casco antes que o navio afunde. Os Simpsons, Selma, o Cara dos Quadrinhos, um casal de velhos judeus (Asa e sua senhora) e outros iniciam uma jornada rumo ao casco. Durante o trajeto, Homer usa um banheiro, mesmo virado de ponta-cabeça. O Cara dos Quadrinhos heroicamente (empurrãozinho de Homer) nada através da sala de máquinas, que já está inundada, levando uma corda que servirá de guia para os demais. Infelizmente, o esforço é demais e ele acaba sofrendo uma parada cardíaca. Mas os demais sobreviventes conseguem chegar ao casco e são resgatados através de um buraco aberto pelo socorro marítimo. Nesse instante, o Bounty (agora um navio fantasma após tantos anos) aparece e Fletcher Christian, com sua tripulação (todos esqueletos zumbi), pergunta que direção deve tomar para chegar ao Taiti. Curiosidades * Esqueceram do Vovô Simpson nesse episódio. * Como a estória de Homer é uma paródia do filme "O Destino do Poseidon" (de 1972); uma das falas do Almirante Burns é uma referência a outros filmes (muito populares) de desastres daquela década – "Terremoto" (1974), "Inferno na Torre" (1974), "Síndrome da China" (1979) – e uma brincadeira extra com um filme mais recente (talvez popular quando escreviam o episódio): "Gangues de Nova York" (2002) Citações * Cap. McCallister: "...Até lá, eu acho que dá pra passar o tempo com uma antiga lenda do mar... ... ... ... Pena que eu não conheça '''nenhuma'." * '''Homer' (fugitivo rezando escondido no tonel):' "...ah Deus, por favor, permita que os soldados matem a família em vez de mim.''" * '''Homer (líder no Taiti):' "''Bem-vindos ao nosso paraíso tropical; divirtam-se nos nossos luaus, nas nossas lagoas e com nossas mulheres... e lembrem-se: O que acontece no Taiti fica no Taiti!" * '''Homer: "Ah! Acho que temos tempo para minha estória de aventura úmida. Aconteceu em um período negro da humanidade, quando a loucura e a ignorância reinavam... foram os anos 70." * Almirante Burns: "hmmm... Adoro o mar Smithers! Não tem terremotos, nem inferno na torre, síndromes da China, nem gangues de Nova Iorque." * Kearney (esqueleto zumbi): "Nossas costelas se enroscaram há 75 anos... isso não é gay." Galeria sereia peixe-com-peitos dedo homer.jpg|decoração - "peixe-com-peitos" lovejoy raios choque.jpg|sem ironias Lovejoy, sem ironias bebedeira no barco.jpg|open bar no navio bebedeira no barco demais.jpg|só um golinho folheto marinha escorbuto curvas.jpg|Marinha - menos escorbuto, mais curvas luau tahiti weezer island in the sun.jpg|trilha sonora no Taiti ralph fogueira tahiti.jpg|psicopatia no luau milhouse skinner cuidado espada.jpg|cutucadas barco gelo pinguins.jpg|fim da viagem cap horatio basquete ajudantes.jpg|assim a comida não sai mesmo barney apu lenny dança anos70.jpg|u-hu! festa no Neptune burns capitão neptune.jpg|olha a onda almirante luann slide disco stu.jpg|golpe "slide" do mortal kombat homer vaso pontacabeça.jpg|Homer desafia tudo resgate neptune naufragio.jpg|olha... o barco virou!? Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Sétima Temporada en:The Wettest Stories Ever Told es:The Wettest Stories Ever Told fr:Histoires d'eau pl:The Wettest Stories Ever Told Categoria:Episódios de trilogia Categoria:Figurino Categoria:Trilha Sonora